everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Valiant Rhyme
Valerian "Valiant" Rhyme is the son of the princess of Sweet Rhyme from the story the Phantom Tollbooth. In the destiny conflict, he stands as a Rebel. He has acrophobia, and for the majority of his story, he lives in a Castle in the Air. (Actually he'd be more okay if the demons were just chasing him his whole life, castle in the air not included.) Appearance Valiant does not have the story specific golden hair, his hair's more the color of dark honey, that he keeps neatly combed and styled, practically plastered to the sides of his head. He has ocean blue eyes and porcelain smooth skin. He usually is seen wearing a white and baby blue blazer with a golden tie. He wears old, faded jeans and nice white running shoes with golden laces. Personality Valiant wants to be as helpful as Gentle, but he's a bit more awkward in his approach. Often times if you need warmer clothes, he'll walk quickly up to you with the biggest smile on his face, and as soon as he gets to the point where it would be considered rude to walk away without acknowledging you, he'll choke and literally throw the clothes at you. And that's just one example. He's really a sweetheart. He doesn't show it in gestures, at least not as much as Gentle does, he just kind of offers you a smile, and a listening ear, reassurances if he feels you need that, all if you don't push him away if he tries this. He always gives you the space and chance to tell him to leave and he will without putting up a fight. He's awkward about asking for help. He doesn't think he deserves it. He's a prince! His mom is amazing, he has a pretty good family, and though his story has some turmoil to it, it ends happily. He knows plenty of other people that have it way worse than him and don't ask for help, so he shouldn't either. He doesn't accept help easily. Valiant is very comfortable with little kids. He has been, among other things, a horse, a cat, a dragon, and a wicked troll just to entertain the young kids. And he never ever feels embarrassed when caught doing those things. What should embarrass most people don't embarrass him. He's worn a wig before because Gentle wanted to trim it, got caught by Tito, and a picture was all over the web the next day. And he did not care, not even when he couldn't leave the castle without enduring ridicule. Friends Ares Senses Having originally meant her because of Solomon, (who, full disclosure, calls him Uncle Val) Valiant is now Solomon's babysitter when Clamora can't do it. Ares may be a little odd, but she's a good "mother" and they're close to being friends, even if they only get together because of a certain toddler. Romance Flordeliza Faye He never thought he'd wind up dating someone, least of all someone as sweet as Liza, but here they are. He's totally okay with Liza's caution about some things of dating, and is always willing to drop everything and be there for her. He doesn't want to tell her his own problems, because she has it so much worse and he wishes she didn't. Family Mother: Sweetheart Rhyme The classic over indulgent, "I love you so much and want to show you that every way I can" mother, Sweetheart can physically have no more kids, and pours all the love in her on Valiant, while at the same time trying not to spoil him (Purity tends to hold her back before it gets too bad.) Valiant adores his mother, but wishes he could take away the sadness that lurks beneath the surface. Aunt: Purity Reason Purity is the type to go to for advice about things that don't necessarily have anything to do with school or love. Purity is less severe with him than she is with everyone else, including Gentle, and he doesn't know why. She's his favorite relative though he's afraid to tell anyone that. Cousin: Gentle Reason Honestly his mother has told them both that if they weren't related, she could see them being a couple. Gentle and Valiant support each other, no matter what, and he is the only one who knows of her obsession. She's the only one who knows that he's afraid of heights. Uncle: Azaz Webster the unabridged TBA Cousin: Alpha Webster TBA Interests F'''lute: '''Valiant often accompanies Gentle on her violin, not really when she plays a cover of a rock song, he's more of a classical music type, but he's talente, and has had a couple concerts in Wisdom, but nothing really big.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth